


A taste of your own medicine

by Aliester



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, are you even surprised, mention of phantom thieves, ng +, post sae palace spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliester/pseuds/Aliester
Summary: Eventually you get tired of that foe making you look like an idiot.- "what is your definition of justice?" he ask, sipped his coffee, then died.





	A taste of your own medicine

"That’s an oddly specific question.”

 _It’s not like he already heard of it a millionth time._ However, it will not get redundant this time because this whole story took a whole other path than the one he was used to take. Akira didn’t think that he was playing with fire, on the contrary, he believed that his guest did. _From the very beginning of that run until now, lots of thing diverged from the first time he arrived in Yongen,_ and Akira hated, yet loved it at the same time. Whenever such questions were being asked, it opened door to so many routes.

He paused the game he was playing before side eyeing the detective that was sitting on the other side of the attic, more exactly, on his mattress on top of several plastic boxes. The most comfortable seat ever, he ironically thought.

“ Lately, I’ve been buried with people asking me about the phantom thieves justice. They’ve been telling me that they were only doing things that benefited to society and that maybe, we should just reconsider our positions. Yet at the same time, lots of them told me otherwise. That they’re criminals, that they should be executed for their wrongdoings. But I lack of hindsight.”

Akira remained silent. He already knew that Akechi was aware of his identity. After all, the detective was just stalking him a little on a daily basis, occasionally ruining his plans, but that was putting a little bit of spice in his life for the time being. Of course Akechi would ask _him_ about it. He’s the leader of the phantom thieves.

“You’re a third party, but most importantly, I trust that your opinion will be constructive enough to make me think. So, what is your mind on the issue?”

The criminal knew his foe. He knew him as if they lived together for years. That gave him an idea which was to, merely, play his game. Just to see the outcome of it.

“I don’t really have a very conventional way of thinking regarding justice, you know.”

Not this time at least.

“It probably makes it more interesting, go on.”

“My point of view regarding justice is simple enough. To me, it’s merely returning the wrongdoings to the criminals.”

“You cut my hand, I chop your hand?”

“Actually it would rather be, you cut my hand, and I chop your arm.”

He turns away from the enchanted skylight which stopped its motion a few minutes earlier, to search for the detective’s eyes. An artificial grin tore Akira’s face. That was not what he was thinking, and he was trying to look for a hint on his guest’s look that’d show whether he bought his act or not.

“So, your alignment seems to tie in with the phantom thieves’. Surprisingly enough, you look calm, yet you’re probably filled with spite.”

He bought it?

He unpaused his game, and focused once again on the tv screen.

“I never said that they were just though, they do not represent a legal authority, then; they’re merely criminals and they should be punished as such.”

“ I see. That’s morally messed up.”

_He said._

“You do realize that you’re telling me that Kamoshida, Madarame, Kaneshiro, Okumura… They all deserved to die, but that the phantom thieves deserve to die as well.” Akechi continued.

“ I do.”

He didn’t bother saying otherwise or anything else, that was what he was trying to make him realize.

“And what about your idea of justice?”

“I—“

At this very moment, the detective stuttered. Frowning for a couple seconds, he seemed to be stuck in his thoughts as if he just got hit to the head with a shoe.

“Uh… My idea of justice?”                

\---

“ How unfortunate. What were you trying to do Crow?” Joker’s voice sang in an ironic tone.

A misplaced kick just landed on Akechi’s stomach. He was laying on the ground, coughing his lungs out. He couldn’t protect himself, his thoughts were too foggy for him to pronounce the name of any of his persona. The heel of his foe dug deeper on his belly, tearing a breathless scream out of his mouth.

“ Killing each of our targets after we were done with the change of hearts, just to ruin our name from the very beginning? That’s cold.”

His blurry sight noticed that all the phantom thieves were meters away in the engine room, witnessing the scene with shock but none of them tried to stop their leader because none of them knew what he was about to do anyways.

“ But you’re not the only player here. Now my real justice indicates that only you, should pay for the crimes you’ve committed.”

Akira stole his foe’s gun.


End file.
